1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to electronics. In particular, the invention relates to wireless communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless devices are ubiquitous. One increasingly popular wireless standard is the IEEE 802.16 standard known as WiMAX. Typically, relatively many client stations (CSes), also known as mobile stations, share access to a base station (BTS).
In a conventional base station (BTS), the power level, frequency offset, and timing offset (PFT) is at least partially under some form of adaptive control. For example, there exist power control loops to control output power to or from the client station (CS) and the base station (BTS). However, when many client stations (CSes) are simultaneously communicating with a base station (BTS), the transmission from one client station (CS) can interfere with the transmission from another client station (CS). This can cause the base station (BTS) to inaccurately assess the transmission characteristics and adjust the PFT in a suboptimal manner.